When You Fall In Love
by AikaHiiragi
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan. Dadamu akan berdebar ketika kau menatap seseorang yang kau sukai, kau akan tersenyum ketika mendengarnya memanggil namamu. Perasaan hangat akan muncul di hatimu ketika dia membalas senyumanmu. Bahkan hal-hal sederhana bisa membuatmu sangat bahagia hingga kau pun rela melakukan apapun untuknya dan berkorban demi dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

When You Fall In Love

Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo, Semi-Canon, OOC and many more.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**Sakura POV**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling bahagia bagi semua warga Konoha. Dan kebahagiaan itu pun harusnya berlaku untukku, karena Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu ada di sisiku kapan pun, dialah yang selalu menemani hari-hariku selama ini. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dipungkiri di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa sedikit kehilangan, mungkin lebih tepatnya kesepian karena setelah ini pasti semuanya tidak akan seperti biasanya lagi. Naruto akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan Hinata sebagai keluarga, keluarga yang sejak dulu ia impikan.

"Dan aku akan sendirian mulai hari ini", aku kembali menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, memastikan apakah gaun yang kukenakan dan tatanan rambutku sudah cukup rapi. Seperti yang terlihat, aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Rasa kesepian itu sudah dimulai dengan sendiriannya aku menghadiri pesta pernikahan Naruto, aku tidak tahu akan pergi dan mengajak siapa. Semua temanku datang dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Bahkan Ino, sahabat wanitaku yang sangat cerewet itu pun menolak datang bersamaku. Itu semua gara-gara Sai. Ya begitulah. Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran sekarang. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ketika mendengar kabar kalau Ino dan Sai berpacaran. Tapi setelah melihat langsung mereka yang sedang bersama, aku pun jadi ikut senang. Ternyata mereka sangat cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Bicara soal kekasih, aku jadi teringat seseorang. Aku pun beranjak mendekati meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku dan mengambil sesuatu yang terpajang di sana.

"Apa kabarnya dirimu Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Naruto, kau pasti tidak menyangka si bodoh itu bisa menikah secepat ini". Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menatap sendu foto Tim 7, lebih tepatnya menatap sosok pria yang selama ini selalu aku cintai dengan tulus.

'Aku merindukanmu..'

**End Sakura POV**

.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura, gomen ne aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Kau sendirian?", tanya Ino seraya menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang baru saja tiba.

"Begitulah, seperti yang kau lihat, aku datang sendiri. Di mana pengantinnya? Aku ingin memberikan ucapan selamat dulu untuk mereka".

"Mereka ada di sebelah sana, dengan Kakashi-sensei", tunjuk Ino ke arah sepasang pengantin yang sedang berbicara dengan pria dewasa berambut perak yang sangat kukenal.

"Baiklah Ino, aku pergi menemui mereka dulu", pamit Sakura sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Hai semuanya", sapa Sakura ketika ia sudah berada di belakang Naruto, Hinata dan Kakashi-sensei.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Kau lama sekali, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang. Aku menunggumu daritadi", ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang dibuat sedikit pura-pura kesal.

"Hihi gomen gomen. Aku tadi lama karena bingung memilih gaun apa yang akan aku pakai. Oh iya, selamat atas pernikahan kalian ya Naruto, Hinata".

"Arigatou Sakura-san", ucap Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau cantik sekali Hinata, Naruto benar-benar beruntung mendapatkanmu", goda Sakura yang sukses menbuat rona kemerahan di wajah kedua pengantin itu.

"Hei..", tegur seseorang yang terlupakan di antara mereka. "Kau tidak ingin menayapaku Sakura?", tanya Kakashi.

"Konnichiwa Sensei", sapa Sakura seraya menghampiri gurunya.

"Konnichiwa Sakura, muridku terlihat manis sekali hari ini. Kau datang sendirian?", tanya Kakashi sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

"Ya begitulah Sensei", jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

'Sepertinya hari ini pun dia tidak datang ya..', batin Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura.

.

.

.

"Temari-nee, aku mau ambil minuman dulu sebentar", ucap seorang pria berambut merah yang lebih dikenal sebagai seorang Kazekage di Suna.

"Ya, sepertinya aku juga akan menemui Shikamaru dulu di sana", jawab Temari sambil melangkah pergi berlawanan arah dengan adiknya.

Gaara yang sedang berdiri sambil meneguk minumannya itu pun terhenti ketika seorang gadis dengan mahkota pink dan iris mata emerald berjalan ke arahnya –lebih tepatnya ke arah meja tempat makanan dan minuman tersajikan di belakangnya.

"Konnichiwa Sakura", sapa Gaara dengan kepala sedikit mengangguk sopan.

"Ah, konnichiwa Kazekage-sama", balas Sakura yang sedikit terkejut karena sempat tidak menyadari pria yang berada di depannya adalah Gaara.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Sakura, kita sedang tidak berada di pertemuan resmi. Panggil namaku saja", ucap Gaara seraya tersenyum.

"Hihi baiklah Gaara. Oh iya, apa kau ke sini bersama Temari-nee?", Sakura pun kemudian meneguk minumannya.

"Ya, aku bersama Temari-nee, tapi sekarang dia sedang menemui pria berambut nanas itu". Spontan Sakura pun terkikik geli, "Maksudmu Shikamaru? Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, bagaimana pun dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu nanti. Benar kan?"

"Ya, mereka akan segera menikah menyusul Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka kakakku bisa tertarik dengannya. Tapi aku lebih tidak percaya dengan Naruto yang hari ini menikah, dia bahkan mengalahkanku dalam hal percintaan", jelas Gaara panjang lebar dan tidak lama kemudian semburat merah terlihat di pipi putihnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Etto.. Gomen Sakura, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak perlu".

"Hai hai, daijoubu.", Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat Gaara yang merona.

"Memangnya, kau sendiri belum akan menyusul Naruto?", tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Belum. Sebenarnya ini agak memalukan untuk pria sepertiku, tapi aku belum pernah merasakan seperti apa itu jatuh cinta. Aku belum pernah mencintai seseorang", jawab Gaara sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Heee?! Kau serius? Sungguh, aku tidak menyangkanya sama sekali. Anoo.. kau kan Kazekage. Jadi sudah pasti banyak gadis yang mengelilingimu dan menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka?".

"Memang benar, tapi sayangnya belum ada gadis yang menarik perhatianku".

"Ya ampun! Memangnya tipe gadis yang kau sukai itu seperti apa?", Sakura masih tidak menyangka kalau Gaara belum pernah tertarik dengan satu gadis pun.

"Hn, entahlah.", Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau tahu Gaara, jatuh cinta itu sangat menyenangkan. Dadamu akan berdebar ketika kau menatap seseorang yang kau sukai, kau akan tersenyum ketika mendengarnya memanggil namamu. Perasaan hangat akan muncul di hatimu ketika dia membalas senyumanmu. Bahkan hal-hal sederhana bisa membuatmu sangat bahagia hingga kau pun rela melakukan apapun untuknya dan berkorban demi dirinya. Memperjuangkan cinta bukanlah hal yang mudah, kau juga tidak akan tau bagaimana hasilnya. Apakah akan berjalan lancar atau tidak, apakah akhirnya bisa bersama atau tidak. Tapi ketika kau berjuang, kau pasti tidak terlalu memikirkan itu semua karena pasti yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah bagaimana caranya menikmati saat-saat di mana kau sedang jatuh cinta. Ne, Gaara. Aku doakan semoga kau dapat segera menemukan gadis yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta", ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya yang tulus. Gaara hanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Sakura dan tanpa sadar bola matanya membesar kala melihat senyuman tulus Sakura yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manis. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya saat itu, entah apa Gaara pun tidak mengerti.

"Ah, ya Sakura. Arigatou", jawab Gaara setelah ia kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

Obrolan mereka pun masih terus berlanjut, walaupun selebihnya hanya membahas hal-hal ringan. Tapi entah kenapa membuat Gaara tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, dan terkadang, sejenak ia terlihat seperti mencuri pandangan untuk menatap Sakura, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat, daritadi aku perhatikan sepertinya dia menatap Sakura terus. Senyum-senyum sendiri pula, seperti bukan Gaara saja. Hei Shikamaru, dia benar adikku kan?", tanya Temari yang sedang memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang mengobrol itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya –tepatnya menatap si pria berambut merah.

"Ya, dia adikmu. Mungkin dia tertarik dengan Sakura", jawab Shikamaru asal.

"Hah?! Apa terlihat seperti itu? Astaga! Kalau itu benar berarti Sakura adalah cinta pertama Gaara!", ucap Temari sedikit histeris.

"Tapi, bukankah kah Sakura menyukai Uchiha Sasuke? Ne Shikamaru, itu berarti cinta Gaara hanya akan bertepuk seblah tangan kan. Kasian sekali adikku", sambung Temari dengan wajah yang terlihat sendu.

"Dari dulu Sakura memang hanya mencintai pria Uchiha itu, tapi hingga sekarang si Uchiha brengsek itu tidak memberikan kepastian dan belum kembali lagi ke Konoha. Mungkin saja adikmu masih memiliki sedikit kesempatan", Shikamaru yang melihat Temari sedikit murung mencoba memberinya semangat dengan mengelus puncak kepalanya.

'Ya, semoga saja. Berjuanglah Gaara', batin Temari.

**Chapter 1 End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction**  
When You Fall In Love  
Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : Typo, Semi-Canon, OOC and many more.

.

.  
**Chapter 2**

Gaara yang baru saja tiba di apartemen yang ia tempati sementara selama tinggal di Konoha, langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa dan kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Ya, semenjak pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tadi, ia jadi terus menerus memikirkan Sakura.

"Aarrrgh! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?!", umpat Gaara kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambut merahnya.

"Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta, dasar Baka! Kazekage Suna ternyata benar-benar payah ya soal cinta", sindir Temari yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang Gaara.

"Temari-nee, apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?", tanya Gaara bingung sambil merubah posisinya menghadap Temari.

"Tentu saja kakakmu ini tahu, selama di pesta pernikahan Naruto tadi aku dan Shikamaru terus memperhatikanmu. Kau terus menerus menatap Sakura, jadi bisa aku simpulkan kalau kau tertarik dengan Sakura", jelas Temari dengan seringainya, bermaksud menggoda adiknya. Dan ternyata sukses membuat pipi Gaara sedikit merona.

"Memalukan sekali, tertangkap basah seperti itu. Ya mungkin kau benar, aku tertarik dengan Sakura. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.", ucap Gaara sambil menatap Temari.

"Perlahan kau juga akan mengerti Gaara, ini adalah cinta pertamamu bukan? Jadi nikmatilah, walaupun kau harus berjuang sangat keras karena kau tahu kan kalau selama ini Sakura hanya mencintai pria Uchiha itu", Temari yang merasa simpati menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Gaara, berusaha memberikan kekuatan kepada adik kecilnya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke ya, musuhku dulu ketika ujian Chuunin. Dia lelaki yang kuat, sang pengkhianat desa yang akhirnya menjadi pahlawan perang bersama dengan Naruto. Tapi aku adalah Kazekage, dan aku tidak ingin kalah semudah itu. Mungkin, sekali lagi aku akan kembali menjadi musuhnya."

'Kali ini dalam hal merebut hati Haruno Sakura', batin Gaara seraya mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

.  
"Ohayou Sakura", sapa Gaara ketika ia sampai di klinik kesehatan mental anak pasca perang yang didirikan oleh Sakura, Sakura terlihat baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu anak di klinik tersebut.

"Ohayou mo Gaara, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi di sini?", tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha, dan aku juga penasaran ingin melihat klinik ini."

'Walaupun alasan sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu Sakura', batin Gaara.

"Sou ka. Kau akan berada di Konoha berapa lama? Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Suna terlalu lama?". Kali ini mereka sedang berjalan beriringan menuju bangku taman di belakang klinik Sakura.

"Mungkin seminggu. Tidak apa, di Suna masih ada Kankuro-nii. Lagipula pasca perang, keadaan desa sudah lebih aman sekarang."

"Ya kau benar Gaara, kita harus berterima kasih pada Naruto dan..."

"Sasuke-kun...", saat menyebut nama Sasuke seketika wajah Sakura menjadi sendu. Gaara yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura, merasakan sedikit sakit di hatinya.

'Aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedihmu yang seperti itu Sakura. Uchiha hanya akan selalu membuatmu sedih.', keluh Gaara di dalam hatinya, ia menatap Sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei Sakura, etto.. sepertinya aku sedang menyukai seorang gadis", ucap Gaara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Benarkah?! Waaah, siapa gadis beruntung itu? Apa aku mengenalnya?", tanya Sakura antusias.

"Mungkin", Gaara menjawab dengan seringainya yang membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan.

"Siapa? Siapa? Ayo beritahu aku, barangkali saja kan nanti aku bisa membantumu". Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan rasa penasarannya kemudian merona karena tiba-tiba Gaara mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

"Rahasia. Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu siapa orangnya. Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan kemari lagi menjemputmu, temani aku makan siang ya."

"E..eh, ta..tapi Gaara. Aku..."

"Aku tidak terima penolakan. Ini adalah perintah dari Kazekage, kau tahu itu. Sampai jumpa Sakura", pamit Gaara seraya tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terbengong-bengong berusaha mencerna perkataan dan sikap Gaara.

Ketika Sakura sudah kembali sadar dari kebingungannya, ia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal. "Ya ampun Gaara! Seenaknya saja memutuskan sendiri. Dasar!", gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan masuk menuju kliniknya.

.

.  
.

"Ne, ne. Sakura-san, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau semakin dekat dengan Kazekage-sama ya. Jangan-jangan ada hubungan spesial di antara kalian?", goda salah satu junior Sakura di rumah sakit Konoha. Hari ini Sakura sedang ada jadwal di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri, setelah kejadian makan siang bersama waktu itu, Sakura jadi semakin sering bertemu dengan Gaara. Tapi tentu saja tidak seperti yang dipikirkan, Sakura menganggap pertemuan mereka hanya karena Gaara ingin bertanya mengenai hal-hal seputar medis.

"Kau ini bicara apa. Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Sudah, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, kembali bekerja."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Padahal aku mendukung loh kalau Sakura-san berpacaran dengan Kazekage-sama, hihi. Jaa!", ucap junior Sakura yang masih menggodanya seraya beranjak pergi takut-takut murid Godaime itu akan mengamuk.

'Sayangnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan terjadi dengan pria manapun. Aku masih menunggunya kembali ke Konoha. Entah berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu.. ', batin Sakura.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, matahari pun sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Sakura yang baru saja selesai menangani beberapa operasi segera bergegas untuk pulang, hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah. Untuk itu ia pun tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura, kau mau pulang?", tanya Gaara ketika tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan di jalan.

"Ah, iya aku mau pulang. Kau dari mana?", Sakura balik bertanya, bingung karena melihat Gaara masih berkeliaran di jam seperti ini.

"Aku dari kantor Hokage. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit tinggal lebih lama lagi di Konoha, masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Hokage."

"Begitu ya. Ngomong-ngomong Gaara, apakah kau senang tinggal di Konoha?"

"Ya tentu saja, terlebih lagi karena aku juga bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang kusukai", Gaara sedikit malu ketika mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah jawaban jujur dari lubuk hatinya.

"Yokatta. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya", lagi-lagi senyuman tulus terukir di wajah cantik Sakura. Senyuman yang membuat munculnya perasaan hangat di hati Gaara, dan juga membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai senyumanmu Sakura", Gaara berkata lirih yang sayangnya masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura. Dan Sakura mengerjap tidak percaya karena perkataan Gaara tersebut.

'Gaara.. jangan-jangan gadis yang kau sukai itu...'

'Tapi... mana mungkin?', pikir Sakura kalut dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sakura yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya, terus menghela nafas berkali-kali. Banyak yang sedang ia pikirkan. Tadi akhirnya ia diantar pulang oleh Gaara, padahal Sakura sudah menolak tapi Gaara tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Sikap Gaara entah kenapa menjadi semakin lembut terhadapnya, Gaara memang baik, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau terkadang Gaara juga melakukan hal manis untuknya.

Sakura semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Gaara, ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Gaara. Tapi perasaan ini jauh berbeda dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Memikirkan Sasuke, ia juga jadi ingat dengan ucapan teman-temannya kalau sebaiknya Sakura membuka hati untuk pria lain. Karena Sasuke tidak memberikan kepastian, tidak tahu kapan akan kembali, tidak menjawab dengan jelas juga bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Sakura. Teman-temannya lebih memilih agar Sakura melepaskan penderitaan itu dan mencoba berpacaran dengan pria lain. Dan mereka pikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba hal itu dengan sang Kazekage Suna.

"Aaaargh! Menyebalkaaaan! Memikirkan ini semua malah membuatku jadi pusing", Sakura meraih gulingnya dan membalikan badannya ke samping. Mencoba memejamkan mata dan berusaha tidur, mungkin tidur jauh lebih baik sekarang daripada memikirkan soal cintanya.

**Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction**  
When You Fall In Love  
Pair : SasuSaku, slight GaaSaku  
Rate : T  
Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort  
Warning : Typo, Semi-Canon, OOC and many more.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Bukan tidak menyadarinya, aku sudah menyadari perasaanku pada Sakura sejak lama. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas untuknya setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini. Aku hanya akan menyakitinya."

"Baka! Kalau kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya, itu justru akan semakin membuat Sakura-chan menderita, dan bukan hanya dia yang terluka tapi kau juga akan terluka Sasuke!"

"Ya. Aku tahu", Sasuke nampak sangat terbebani dengan perasaannya sendiri, raut gelisah terlihat di wajah stoicnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

'Aku pun tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura lagi', batin Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan Dobe. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi", Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan memejamkan matanya sejenak agar lebih rileks.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri Teme. Apa yang kau inginkan dan apa yang kau rasakan". Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Wakatta, aku akan mencobanya nanti. Lebih baik sekarang aku pulang dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu dengan hal yang tidak penting", ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Itu penting Teme, kalau tidak penting untuk apa aku repot-repot mengirimkan pasukan khusus untuk mencarimu hanya untuk menyampaikan surat dariku mengenai Sakura dan Gaara. Itu semua kulakukan karena menyangkut kebahagian sahabatku. Yah,kukira kau tidak peduli dan tidak akan datang kemari. Tapi ternyata semuanya di luar dugaanku, kau sudah tiba di sini secepat kilat. Hehe", cengiran lebar Naruto nampak di wajahnya.

"Tubuhku bergerak begitu saja, dan tidak kusangka sekarang aku malah meminta bantuan padamu soal ini. Rasanya harga diriku sebagai Uchiha turun", Sasuke menatap mengejek pada Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka pun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Kau ini masih saja tidak mau dikalahkan olehku. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Jangan sampai kau terlambat dan didahului oleh Gaara."

"Hn. Jaa", pamit Sasuke dengan raut jengkel. Sasuke pun berjalan menjauhi rumah Naruto, tetapi baru beberapa langkah, Naruto memanggilnya kembali.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal atas sikapmu atau sifat keras kepalamu. Apapun itu. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi, dan jangan menyakiti Sakura-chan lebih dari saat ini!"

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia pun kembali berjalan.

'Seenaknya saja si Dobe itu, padahal dia yang sering melakukan hal bodoh', rutuk Sasuke dalam hatinya.

'Tapi kau benar Dobe, aku pun sudah tidak ingin lagi menyesali apapun.'

.

.

"Ohayou Sa-ku-ra!", sapa Ino dengan cerianya. Sakura yang baru saja tiba di ruangan kerjanya di Rumah Sakit Konoha mengerutkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikap Ino yang kelewat ceria hari ini.

"Ohayou Ino, ada apa? Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini. Hmm... biar kutebak, pasti gara-gara Sai kan?"

"Yeaaay, kau benar! Nanti malam datang ya ke rumahku. Jangan lupa kau ajak juga Tuan Kazekage tercintamu itu. Hihi", goda Ino dengan senyum anehnya yang masih kelewat lebar. Ia benar-benar nampak bahagia sekali.

"Memang nanti malam ada apa? Dan sejak kapan Gaara punya sebutan seperti itu", jawab Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Nanti malam itu pesta pertunanganku dengan Sai! Kyaaaaaaaa~ aku tidak menyangka Sai bisa menjadi seromantis itu. Aku sudah mengundang semuanya untuk datang, jadi kupastikan kau juga harus datang Sakura. Oke? Jaa, sampai bertemu nanti malam!", Ino pun beranjak pergi dari ruangan Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

"Jadi? Ino dan Sai akan bertunangan? Dan aku harus mengajak Gaara untuk datang bersama? Ya ampun! Benar-benar kelewatan, kenapa dia baru memberitahuku sekarang sih?! Mendadak sekali, aku kan belum menyiapkan gaun untuk pergi dan kado untuk mereka! Bagaimana ini.. Ah, sebaiknya aku hubungi Gaara dulu!", dan Sakura pun kelimpungan sendiri karena pesta pertunangan yang tiba-tiba ini.

.

.

.

Pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri itu nampak sedang menunggu seseorang, dari cara berpakaiannya yang formal terlihat sekali ia akan menghadiri sebuah pesta. Dan akhirnya penantiannya pun berakhir karena orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya muncul dihadapannya dan sukses membuatnya terpesona.

"Gomen Gaara membuatmu lama menunggu". Sakura, gadis yang ditunggu pria berambut merah itu nampak cantik sekali malam ini dengan gaun indahnya.

"Daijoubu. Kau cantik sekali Sakura", puji Gaara dengan tulus.

"A..arigatou Gaara", Sakura yang dipuji oleh Gaara seperti itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona.

Gaara tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura, jujur saja saat ini jantung Gaara sedang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ayo kita berangkat Sakura", ajak Gaara seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

'Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana..', batin Sakura. Perasaannya menjadi tidak karuan karena Gaara sedang menggenggam tangannya, ia merasa ini semua salah tetapi ia pun tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan kegelisahan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka tiba di rumah Ino, tanpa Sakura ketahui jika setelah ini ia akan mengalami hal yang lebih menyulitkan lagi, karena malam ini Gaara bertekad akan mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Sakura di pesta pertunangan Ino dan Sai.

.

'Sakura, akan kubuat kau lebih memilihku daripada pria Uchiha itu.'

**Chapter 3 End.**


End file.
